


A team effort

by do_it_to_julia



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bisexuality, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Blood, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Pon Farr, Restraints, Sex Positive, Sex Talk, Sexual Exhaustion, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Very brief moments of dubious consent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_it_to_julia/pseuds/do_it_to_julia
Summary: "Welp," said Kirk, brushing off his hands as he headed round the front of the shuttle again, "It's busted. Hope whatever you needed to get to New Vulcan for wasn't too urgent, Commander."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I read the comics about what happened with Spock's Pon Farr in the Kelvin universe. Real talk? It sucked. So I wrote a better one. With blackjack, and hookers, and smut. Actually only one of those things is true. Whatever, time to write some porn.
> 
> McCoy might join in next chapter, by the way. Still not decided. Tags to be updated as they come!

"Welp," said Kirk, brushing off his hands as he headed round the front of the shuttle again, "It's busted. Hope whatever you needed to get to New Vulcan for wasn't too urgent, Commander."

Spock didn't reply, only turned and stormed off into the trees. Nearby, Lieutenant Uhura closed her eyes and tilted her head back as Bones worked on the last of that nasty plasma burn. Jim could have sworn he heard her mutter, "Fuck," under her breath, but that was so unlike Nyota that he dismissed it as a product of his imagination.

"Nothing to fear, Lieutenant, Doctor - we've got emergency supplies, survival gear, and enough rations to see us through 'till the Intrepid swings by in a week's time," he continued, trying to buoy up his crew. "It'll be just like camping, except with really, really, really awful food."

"And alien bugs that for all we know could inject acid into our eyeballs or burrow into our brain stems as we sleep," murmured the doctor.

"And alien bugs, yes, thank you, Bones, let's hope the repellent sees to that."

Nyota's head drooped. "Captain." Somehow neither Kirk's optimism nor the bright sunlight streaming down on them was having any impact on her mood. Had she and Spock had an argument? Was that why he was acting like, well, it was unbecoming of a Starfleet officer to use the phrase _like a little bitch_ but he was definitely thinking it.

"Something the matter, Lieutenant?" Jim straightened up his shirt, which had survived the crash relatively unscathed, except for a small tear on the shoulder - why did these uniforms always tear so easily? You'd think Starfleet could afford decent material.

"It was, Captain. Urgent, I mean." She sighed, and looked back, perhaps to check whether Spock was still in earshot, then; "Alright. You two need to _swear_ that you will not tell Spock I told you this."

***** 

"What the _hell_?"

"Bones," said Jim placatingly. Bones ignored him.

"I'm hearing about this _now_? You're telling me that pointy-eared asshole could have started showing symptoms of this, this _Pon Farr_ thing at _any time_? This is _pertinent medical information_ , this is a _direct threat to the safety of the crew_ and nobody thought to inform the goddamn _Chief Medical Officer_?"

"Bones."

"Just what the hell do Vulcan High Command think they're doing, sitting on this like a bunch of goddamned old women knitting doilies and pretending they don't know where the hell little pointy-eared babies come from because they're too dammed prudish to think that _maybe_ this _might_ be something that Starfleet Medical needed to know?"

" _Bones_." Bones shut up. Jim looked to Nyota again. "So, I'm assuming that the... _obvious_ solution...?" He looked Nyota up and down, realized what he was doing, and quickly forced his gaze upwards again.

"- It's not an option." He could tell Uhura wasn't happy with the situation - understandable, since from what she'd told them, her last major conversation with Spock had probably been something along the lines of, 'Surprise, honey! I actually have a wife on New Vulcan and I'm going to need to have sex with her within the next few weeks.'

"Okay. So does he specifically need a Vulcan, or..."

"It's more that." Nyota winced slightly. "Look, Vulcans are three times as strong as humans, and apparently they don't have much... control over themselves during this time. He'd... break every bone in my body." Kirk could see the flicker of sadness in her eyes, but the poignancy of the moment didn't last.

"Much as I really, really don't want to think about Spock's sex life right now, couldn't you just..." Two heads turned to look at Dr McCoy. He made a vague gesture with his hands, and continued. "... tie him down?"

"I did think of that," Nyota replied, with admirable calm. "Apparently I... wouldn't be able to keep up."

There was an awkward silence.

"I mean..." Kirk looked sidelong at the other two. " _One_ human couldn't do it. What about if there was, uh, a team? So to speak."

"Oh _hell_ no!" That was Bones again. "I'm not puttin' my ass anywhere near that Vulcan's green tentacle cock or whatever it is-"

"It's not a tentacle," Nyota shot back. "It's just a regular... uh..." She trailed off, probably wondering what her life had become, that she was now describing her boyfriend's penis to two superior officers.

"You won't have to, Bones." Kirk squared his shoulders a little. "I mean, you all saw me at the Christmas party, you know I'm into other men, not that, I mean-" He glanced at Uhura awkwardly. "I mean, it's a Captain's job to... protect his crew. I'd just be... taking one for the team, so to speak. Or... giving one, I don't know if Spock's into that, is he-?"

Uhura made a "sort of" gesture with her hand. Dr McCoy grumbled something about needing a drink.

"You know him, Lieutenant." Kirk looked at her, eyes intent. "Do you... think it could work?"

The communications officer seemed to consider this for a moment. Her eyebrows rose.

"Let me talk to him."

She was gone for a while - long enough for Kirk and McCoy to make a campfire, crack open some ration packs, open the bottle Bones had stashed in his luggage and Not Talk About Screwing Spock. When Nyota returned, she was alone.

"So," said Kirk, awkwardly. Nyota took in a breath.

"It might work. He said he was going to try and meditate his way through it first."

"Is that, um, a viable solution?" Kirk asked. The woman pulled a face.

"Honestly? Probably not."

"Alright then." The Captain nodded a few times, looking into the fire. "Uh. Bones. Do we have lube?"

McCoy poured himself a loooong drink, knocked it back, poured himself another drink, knocked that one back, and said, "Yes."

"Seriously? Your medikit has lube?"

"Not in my medikit, Captain."

There was a pause.

"In the... repair kit?" Jim guessed.

"In my luggage."

"Oh." Kirk considered this. Nyota's eyebrows rose. After a moment, he said- "Can I ask-"

" _No_."

"... Okay." There was another pause. Jim looked at his two crewmates. "So. You wanna get drunk?"

"Way ahead of you," said McCoy, and passed the bottle.

***** 

Fortunately, they didn't need to have the conversation. Unfortunately, it was because Nyota found Spock unconscious the next evening. Kirk and McCoy hefted him back into the shuttlecraft, and Uhura helped lay him out on his back while the doctor scanned him.

"What's your diagnosis, Bones?" asked Jim.

"Hell if I know. It's _bad_ , but he's not dead. That's about all I got."

Uhura took a breath. Then she shrugged off her flight jacket.

"Pass me those cable ties, Captain."

Bones' voice rose in protest. "You're gonna do it in the _shuttle_? Goddammit, I sleep in here-"

"Well, sleep outside." Uhura put the cable ties aside. Bones grabbed his sleeping bag and made a hasty retreat, complaining all the while. The woman sat back on her heels and looked at the Captain, still surprisingly dignified. "We'll leave the cable ties until we need them. Sir, I'm... going to need you to hold him down."

So this was really happening. Kirk took a long breath and sat down behind Spock, hefting the man's head into his lap and putting his hands down on his shoulders. "Like this?"

"If you're sure you can restrain him that way." Uhura reclined down beside the Vulcan, and, gently, placed her hand on his chest. "Honey. Can you hear me? Can you wake up?"

For one horrible moment Kirk wondered if they'd left it too long, and he had a brief vision of having to transport Spock's corpse back to the Enterprise in the back of their shuttle, but then the man shifted in his lap, head moving to the side. He didn't struggle, despite Kirk's soft hold; just looked confused and groggy. Then he noticed Uhura, and his eyes widened.

"Nyota," he said hoarsely.

"Shh." Her hand traced over his cheek, and the sight seemed to send shivers down Kirk's spine. "It's alright. You okay?"

"My meditations are... not succeeding." His eyes flicked up, concern crossing his face. "Captain?"

"It's alright, Spock." Jim kept his voice low, soothing. "Just..." What did one even say in this situation? "Try to relax. You're going to be fine."

The Vulcan's eyes squeezed shut. "I... did not want to oblige you to... do something so _intimate_ -" That husky note in his voice was doing interesting things to Jim's groin and he put a hand on the man's forehead without even thinking about it. The touch was electric. He could feel the heat of the Vulcan's skin, the warmth of him, so very alive. Uhura's expression showed mild surprise - then tenderness. Kirk spoke quietly still.

"You don't need to apologize. You're my First Officer - my friend. If this is what it takes to save your life, I'll do it happily."

Uhura's hand was moving down the side of his neck, a strange two-fingered gesture that Kirk had glimpsed before, in those rare moments of intimacy between she and Spock when they thought nobody else could see. Spock took in a shuddering breath.

"Please-" the Vulcan managed, and the woman moved down to kiss him.

Kirk felt Spock's body relax in his lap. He saw, between them, Uhura's hand move to push under his shirt, caress the skin there, then move with graceful efficiency to his belt and the fastenings of his trousers. Spock's arms moved to embrace her - Kirk pressed down.

"Sorry, buddy," he murmured. "Trust us, okay?"

If Spock was annoyed by the mild restraint, he couldn't tell - his arms rested back and he lay there, allowing Uhura to undress him as she kissed him. She broke off to work his trousers down over his hips, briefly tug off his shoes and bare his lower half entirely, and the way Spock's eyes fluttered closed and his body arced with need made the blood rush to Kirk's groin.

The Vulcan's eyebrows furrowed. Jim had thought Spock was too far gone to notice, but obviously not - "You - Captain - you appear to be-"

"Yeah, that... that happens, Spock." Kirk bit back the urge to tell Spock just how damn sexy he looked like this - that would probably still be a bit awkward, at this stage. The Vulcan blinked, but anything he might have wanted to say was quickly cut off by a shudder of desire as Uhura pushed the man's shirt up to his collarbone and straddled him. Her skirt was hiked up to her waist, and - yep, she'd shed her panties already, although for whatever reason she was still wearing her boots, and god _damn_ , the effect made Kirk's dick harden further. He tried not to think about whether Spock had ever asked Uhura to keep her boots on before whether they were alone together, partly because it felt kind of unprofessional and party because he was seriously not going to last long at this rate.

Uhura's eyes met Jim's for a moment, dark and intense, and then she reached down between them and started to lower herself onto his cock, her head tilting back with pleasure.

Spock muttered something in Vulcan that the Universal Translator didn't pick up. Kirk didn't understand it, but he could take a pretty good stab at the general meaning.

The Vulcan's arms tensed again as Uhura began to ride him, her hand on his ribcage for balance, and Kirk found himself lifting his First Officer's shirt up over his head and using it as a kind of impromptu wrist-cuff, wedging his arm over Spock's to try and weigh them down as the man's hips started to move against the shuttle floor in time with Uhura's slow, sensuous grind. The woman's hand moved to help him as her body undulated above Spock's; her ponytail slipped down over her shoulder, brushing against the Vulcan's flushed skin. She was muttering under her breath -"That's it, honey, that's right, you're okay"- and there was something so tender and arousing about her voice that Kirk felt a pang in his heart.

He looked away, suddenly realizing just how _weird_ it was to be watching two of his friends have sex right in front of him, but the sound of their lovemaking and their desperate gasps made the man bite his lip. As their movements sped up he found himself stroking the exposed flesh on the Vulcan's arm with the pad of his thumb, back and forth, a gentle contrast to the desperate fucking that Spock and Uhura seemed to have ramped up to in the interim.

An unbridled moan fell suddenly from the Vulcan's lips. Kirk felt Spock's body tense, then relax, and he took in a long breath as he dared to glance over. Nyota remained atop the First Officer, her cheeks flushed, her hand resting on Spock's sternum.

"You okay?" she murmured. Spock nodded, still breathing hard, his eyes strangely afire. Nyota slid off him, kissing him long and deep on the lips as she grabbed her panties and wedged them against her sex to... oh, right, yeah, made sense. Probably neither of them would have much energy left for cleanup, and he didn't think Bones would be too happy having to scrub come off the shuttle floor before he slept on it again. Jim cleared his throat.

"So... how long until..."

"Approximately two minutes," murmured Spock as Uhura settled down beside him again, hand laid flat on his toned stomach. Kirk's eyebrows rose.

"Seriously? You... weren't kidding," he managed, and shot Nyota a look. "So do you want to, uh..."

"I'm... gonna have to pace myself, yeah." Uhura gave Spock a tight and apologetic smile. "We'll need to break out those cable ties now, okay, Spock?" she said.

"Wait." The Vulcan's voice broke slightly. He tried to lift his arms - Kirk had the distinct feeling he wasn't using the whole of his strength - and, after a brief nod from Uhura, Kirk let him, helping to pull the bunched-up shirt off his wrists. Immediately the Vulcan's hand went to Nyota's cheek, that strange two-fingered caress again, and Nyota lifted her hand, brushing two fingers against his in response. Kirk looked away again.

There was silence for a moment. Then he heard her shift and there was the quiet zip of a cable tie being closed shut. Kirk rolled his shoulders slightly. Well, this was it. Just another normal day with the crew of the Enterprise. Nope, nothing weird about this at all.

"So, uh, Uhura. Are you going to..."

"Yeah, you'll... need me to make sure he, uh..."

"Right, right, of course." Kirk shuffled back, gently lying Spock's head down on the discarded blue shirt, and moved to lie beside him. The Vulcan looked at him, eyes dark with lust and vulnerability, and oh hell, he was hard again, Uhura _really_ hadn't been kidding.

The sight of him lying there, wrists tied in front of him, his lean, toned body bared to his view, sent thrills deep into Jim's groin again. He took a steadying breath and moved to pull off his own boots. Uhura had looked pretty damn good in hers - Kirk wondered distantly if he was developing some sort of kink - but it probably wouldn't be as sexy if he did it. 

"So, um, how do you want to, uh....?" he asked, trying to sound casual. "Should I, I mean, would it be better if I topped, or..." 

"May I make a suggestion, Captain?" Spock's voice was quiet, and a little strained. 

"Sure, Spock, go ahead." 

"I am... able to exercise some self-control at this point in time. As the condition progresses, I... will likely lose that ability." The Vulcan swallowed, clearly working through some difficulties concentrating, but he was doing pretty well. "To avoid injury to you, whilst still preserving some of your stamina, it would be logical for you to begin as the receiving partner and then alter your position accordingly over subsequent couplings." 

Kirk and Nyota looked at each other. 'Logical' was not a word he'd ever expected to hear in a sexual context. Coming from Spock, it was still kind of hot. Jim cleared his throat again. 

"Okay. I guess we're... doing this then." 

In all his shameful fantasies about seducing his First Officer, Kirk had never quite anticipated it would happen this way, or indeed that it would happen at all. Still, there was something oddly endearing about the way Spock looked aside as he undressed, or the way his breath hitched slightly when Kirk laid a hand on his shoulder, an attempt to reassure him. 

"Spock, it's fine. You've seen me naked before." 

"The whole crew has," murmured Nyota, one arm still slung over Spock's chest. The Vulcan closed his eyes. 

"I was to understand that we had agreed not to discuss the... the Christmas party incident..." he managed, as Uhura laid a kiss on his temple. The Vulcan took in a deep breath, almost a gasp. "Jim, forgive me, but I - I need -" 

"Way ahead of you." Kirk had already thought this through. At length, in fact, and well before this whole _Pon Farr_ thing had even come up. He snatched McCoy's bottle of lube and moved over Spock, one knee between the man's parted ankles; the shuttlecraft floor was cold against his legs. "Spock, do you maybe want to... put something under you? This can't be comfortable," he said, as he leant down on one elbow, his face hovering close to Spock's hard member, and poured the lube into his palm. 

"Not a priority now, Captain," came Spock's reply, through gritted teeth. 

"Right, sure. Uh, I'm gonna need to prep. Lieutenant, is it okay if I-" Kirk tried to think of a professional way to frame the phrase 'suck your boyfriend's dick', but Nyota just made a "go ahead" gesture. Jim couldn't help but notice she was chewing on her lower lip slightly. Was she enjoying this? Not that Kirk was going to complain. He glanced up at Spock, who had his eyes closed and was taking deep, steadying breaths, then wet his lips and lowered his head to take the Vulcan's cock in his mouth. 

The effect was immediate. Spock moaned from deep in his throat, his hips rising slightly from the ground, and Kirk sucked down on him as he moved his free hand behind him to ready himself. His flesh parted easily to his lubed finger - he'd been getting a bit of discreet preparation in over the past 24 hours - and he carefully worked it in and out of himself as he kept Spock occupied with his tongue. He felt the Vulcan's cock, hot and hard inside his mouth, and his own erection swelled in response, urged on by the feel of being penetrated. 

"Captain, do you... maybe want some help with that?" 

Kirk paused, glancing at Uhura as Spock panted and strained beneath him. After a moment's consideration, he murmured a casual "Go ahead" around Spock's member, and Uhura stood up, grabbing the discarded bottle from beside them. 

With his other hand now free, Kirk wrapped it around the base of Spock's length and started working at him again, letting himself get lost a little in the task of pleasuring him. He tasted pleasingly of salt, and of sweat - there was an alien hint to it that was not unpleasant - and when Uhura's hand came to rest gently on his hip he parted his legs to give her better access. One slick finger traced between the globes of his rear, then pushed in, tentative. After a few moments, she added a second, her slim fingers moving into him easily. Okay, she'd definitely done this before, possibly with Spock, and that was _definitely_ a turn-on. His thoughts were interrupted by a gasp from his first officer. 

"Captain, I - I am close," the Vulcan gasped, and Kirk upped the pace, his hand moving to grip Spock's hip gently as Uhura worked at his opening. Another moan, a sound that seemed to shudder straight down his spine into his own straining cock, and suddenly the man's hot seed was filling his mouth. Kirk stilled, still sucking on him, then swallowing, and drawing away. Nyota's hand paused. 

"You good?" he heard her say - was that desire in her voice? 

"I'm good," Kirk croaked, wiping his mouth with the back of his wrist and settling atop Spock's thighs as she pulled out of him. His own erection was practically begging for attention, but this wasn't about him; still, as he watched Spock gasp for breath, he couldn't help but wonder what it might feel like to have the Vulcan's mouth on him. Maybe he'd save that one for later. Uhura handed him a bottle of water, and he took a sip as his other hand remained on Spock's hip, stroking gently. 

"Still working with that... insane recovery time of yours, Spock?" he asked when he was done, and the Vulcan nodded. "You want me to... give you some space, or...?" 

"No." The response was immediate. "I need you close. Nyota-" 

"I'm here." She lay down beside him, eyes flicking between Spock and Kirk, and her arm wrapped around his waist as she moved to kiss him. Jim felt that strange warmth in his chest again, that tender opposite-of-jealousy, and then Nyota glanced up at him and there was something in her look that made Kirk lean down without thinking and suddenly he was kissing her, his lips parting for her tongue, the taste of Spock lingering between them. 

It didn't feel weird. Actually it felt... good. Really good. He pulled away after a moment, his dark eyes on hers. Spock was watching them, blinking. Kirk gestured awkwardly between himself and Nyota. 

"Is this... okay?" 

"It is acceptable," breathed Spock. "More than... acceptable. Captain, may I...?" 

Jim looked at Uhura again. "You, uh-" 

"You have no idea how much I've wanted to see you two kiss," Nyota told him. 

Kirk kissed him then, and he felt Spock's body rise to his, desperate, hungry, already stiffening against him. Nyota's hand brushed against his shoulder, then teased through his hair. Jim scrambled for the lube, poured some more into his palm, and gripped Spock's erection gently, helping to work him back to full attention; the Vulcan's arms, still bound and crushed now between them, strained against the cable ties a little and he heard Uhura mutter reassurances into Spock's ear. 

It was a damn good thing Spock was hard again, because Jim wasn't sure he could take much more of this. Breaking the kiss to maneuver atop him, he guided the Vulcan by hand to his slicked opening and bore down, slowly impaling himself on his First Officer. The pleasure of being filled made him flush with desire from head to foot, and he had to resist the urge to just slam down atop him and take him in to the hilt. Beneath him, Spock's breaths quickened. He could almost feel the tension in the Vulcan's body, the stifled urge to just flip him onto his back and take him, and the thought of this made Kirk bite down hard on his lip. "Easy, easy," he breathed as he lowered himself, Nyota's hand working gentle circles on the back of his neck all the while. 

He stayed there for a moment, feeling his flesh adjust to the intrusion, his cock near aching by now. Spock looked up at him, eyes hazy and reverent; his head tilted as Uhura took it upon herself to plant kisses over his cheek and temple, and for a moment Kirk could have sworn he saw the Vulcan smile. 

Jim shifted his body. Ecstasy stung through him, and he gasped. Spock's eyes moved back to his. "Did I hurt you?" he managed. Kirk shook his head. 

"No. No, you're fine. This feels good. You're okay," he breathed, and started to move. 

The pleasure was deep, intense, _hot_ \- he began to rock his hips even before he was consciously aware of it, and Spock moved with him, his head tilting back, eyelids flickering closed. There was an almost animal ferocity in the tension of his jaw and the low growl of his moans, and Jim couldn't help it, he cried out, eyes squeezing shut as the Vulcan's cock nudged against his prostate, his hand moving to grip his own erection and pump it desperately. He felt a slim hand on his stomach, tentative, and he took hold of Nyota's wrist, a silent acceptance of her offer. Her fingers wrapped around him, slick and fast, and it took only a moment for the combined pleasure to send him plummeting over the edge. 

They lay together for a while after that, Uhura's head on Spock's shoulder, Kirk's arm over his waist. Somehow the cold of the shuttle floor didn't bother them. 

(TBC)


	2. Chapter 2

After a while, Jim was really beginning to see what Nyota had meant by humans not being able to keep up. They'd given up on trying to preserve the floor of the shuttlecraft by now. And the spare survival blanket. Despite the pair's efforts to tag out and clean up every so often, the place was starting to smell like an alien brothel.

Bones was _definitely_ going to hate them after this. 

He'd fucked up briefly. After taking a moment to lie down and drink some water, Kirk had woken to the sound of Nyota yelling his name, and had jumped up immediately to try and tear the Vulcan off her, realizing at the last moment that starting a fight with Spock in this state was probably one of the worst ideas he'd ever had. 

Instead, he'd wrapped his arms around the slender Vulcan from behind, lips close to his ear, his hands caressing and coaxing. 

"Easy there, Spock," he said breathily. "C'mon, you like this? Huh?" He brushed the man's cheek with two fingers, mirroring Uhura's gesture from earlier. Instantly he felt his First Officer's body relax, and Kirk sat back, attempting to gently pull the other man back with him. 

Incredibly, the cable tie was still intact, although Spock's wrists were darkened and bleeding where he'd obviously struggled against it. Thankfully, Uhura didn't seem physically harmed - just rattled. Kirk couldn't blame her. He watched her shuffle back against the bulkhead, naked and breathing hard, hair loose around her shoulders 

Kirk's eyes sought hers as he wrapped his arms around Spock from behind, thighs at either side of his waist, then trailed one hand down to the Vulcan's hard cock and teased at the warm flesh there. "You OK?" he mouthed, as Spock shuddered into his touch and settled eagerly back against him, desperate for contact. 

Nyota rubbed her forehead, and nodded. She held up five fingers, a "give me a few minutes" gesture, and Kirk breathed a sigh against Spock's throat. He quickened the pace of his hand, feeling his own cock twitch against the small of the man's back. It was getting progressively harder to, well, get hard, but the way Spock moved and breathed as Kirk pleasured him did make it a little easier. 

He switched hands, spat surreptitiously into his free palm, and then switched again, and when Spock half-growled and tried to turn his body into Jim's own, he held him tight and kissed the tip of his ear. 

"Come on, relax, relax, come for me, Spock, that's it..." 

It was a little hard on the wrist, but he managed. Warmth spilled between his fingers and he held him there, hand pumping subtly at the Vulcan's member until it finally started to soften. Kirk wiped his hand on the long-suffering emergency blanket and glanced over to Uhura again. 

At first she'd obviously been enjoying the sight of them together, to the point where Kirk suspected she might have been about to start frigging herself (sadly, she had not). Now she just looked tired. 

His hand squeezed sadly at Spock's shoulder as he looked away again. For a moment, Kirk mistook the ensuing sound for one of pleasure, until he realized the Vulcan was suppressing a sob. 

"I am s-sorry," he managed hoarsely, the first words he'd uttered for a good hour or so, and Jim's grip tightened around him. Uhura's expression crumpled a little. She got up onto her knees and crawled toward him. 

"Hey. You're okay," she soothed, and reached out two fingers to caress the back of his knuckles. "We've got you, Spock." 

"I am... losing myself. My rationality. It will likely not be long before I am... unable to communicate. I need you to reassure me that you will not allow yourselves to incur serious injury on my behalf should I prove impossible to control." 

Jim felt that sharp kick in his chest again. He realized he was stroking the back of Spock's neck with two fingers, perhaps an attempt to comfort him. Nyota reached for the Vulcan, winding her arms around his shoulders, and her forehead brushed against Kirk's as she embraced him. It felt... safe, somehow, and strangely _right_ to hold him between them like this.

Uhura kissed Spock on the lips, then drew away after a moment, hand on his cheek. "I promise you, Spock, if it happens, we'll deal with it," she said. "McCoy's within shouting range, and he's armed. Okay?" 

Wait, Bones could hear them? Well, that was definitely going to kill the mood a little. Spock obviously had no such qualms, given the way he was nodding and looking up at the two of them now, those dark and wide-pupilled eyes, still redolent with lust despite the worry in them. Kirk swallowed. This was probably as good a time to have the conversation as ever. 

"Before you're, uh, too far gone, Spock, I'm probably going to need to start -" Huh. How to phrase this. " - so you mentioned about... being the recipient partner... and I think we're at the stage where it's safer for me to top you, so I just want to make sure..." 

"Jim." Spock reached up with his bound wrists, as if forgetting about the cable tie for a moment. Kirk reached reflexively for his hands, and gripped one, the gesture as tender as it was awkward. The Vulcan's voice was husky and low. "I trust you." 

It was almost enough to break him. He squeezed him tight. They stayed there like that until Spock's breathing began to deepen again and Kirk felt the telltale shifting of his First Officer's body, the growing unease in those taut, lean muscles. Slowly, Kirk moved onto his side, shifting so he was behind the other man, hand running reassuringly up and down his ribcage. Nyota handed him the bottle of lube and lay on Spock's other side, taking his cheeks in her hands and kissing him - Spock responded instantly, hands straining against the cable tie, body moving instinctively for hers. Kirk wedged an arm around his waist and kissed his neck, just about managing to slick up his fingers one-handed. He let the bottle roll off to the side as he pressed his hand into the cleft of Spock's rear, one finger working carefully into him.

Spock let out a low grunt, teeth clenched; momentarily, Jim worried that Spock was going to turn around and attempt to deck him, but to his surprise, the Vulcan seemed to actually be enjoying the sensation already. He should have figured, really. Still, he tried to go as slowly as he could, murmuring soothing platitudes against the side of his throat, into his dark hair. He felt Nyota shift and move her hand between them, felt the ebb and flow of tension in his firm shoulders as she pleasured him. 

If Kirk had any remaining reservations about his ability to get hard again, the sound of Spock's small, breathy moans was quickly putting paid to that. His cock nudged against the Vulcan's thighs, and he quickened his pace a little, adding another finger before moving to lube himself up. "Can you get on your hands and knees?" he asked quietly, and pushed at his shoulder, figuring that him being on top would probably help the two of them maintain some control over the situation. It was unexpectedly easy to coax Spock onto all fours, except for one uncertain moment where Spock tried to make a grab for Nyota and she had to wriggle away from him while Kirk pinned him down with his weight. That felt kind of wrong, for a moment, almost like he was forcing him, but then Jim reached hurriedly under him to take hold of his erection again and that seemed to be enough to distract him. 

Nyota moved to kneel beside Spock's body, and placed her hands on the backs of the Vulcan's shoulders without being prompted. "Good thinking," Kirk muttered, and shifted his knees between Spock's, guiding himself to the Vulcan's slicked entrance. 

He was unbelievably hot and tight, and Jim felt himself gasp with the intensity of it as the other man let out a keening, desperate - was that a _whine_? Okay, this was no time to quibble over semantics. Hoping to hell that he'd be able to last long enough to satisfy him, Kirk started to move his hips in subtle, experimental strokes as Nyota bore her weight down onto him and caressed the tip of one ear with two fingers. Those quiet doubts over whether Spock would enjoy the experience melted rapidly away at the sight of the man's expression. His face was turned onto his side, cheek against the blanket, eyes closed and expression helpless with what seemed to be rapturous enjoyment. 

Spurred on, Kirk quickened up, trying to keep his own orgasm at bay while he pounded deep into Spock's body. It was a struggle. The way the man's flesh responded to his own, the way he clenched around him and shifted beneath him - he'd had fantasies along these lines, but they didn't hold a candle to the real thing, not now his First Officer was writhing beneath him and taking in small gasps of pleasure with each thrust - Spock muttered something in his native tongue, sounding almost like he was pleading, and Kirk reached under him and gripped him tight, his slick hand working at his arousal, urging him onwards, and suddenly the Vulcan cried out and stilled and Kirk felt him release into his palm and tighten around his cock and Nyota's arms were around them both and once more he could not help himself, he let go, crashing into his orgasm as his lips seemed to bury themselves in the dark softness of the other man's hair and whisper of their own accord, "That's it, oh god, oh god, Spock, it's okay, you're gonna be okay, I'm here, baby, I'm here." 

(TBC)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More """plot""" than sex in this one. Sorry chaps.

It was dark again. How the hell had they missed a whole day? Jim Kirk shoved a ration bar into his mouth as he emerged from the shuttlecraft, hastily washed and dressed, or as well as he could manage with the former, anyway. True to his prediction, McCoy was sitting by their rekindled campfire, looking every bit like he had run out of drink and was desperately regretting it. He glanced up, phaser held loosely in his hand.

"You guys done?"

"Actually, Doctor, I was hoping-"

"Fine. I'll do it." McCoy stood. Kirk blinked at him, momentarily stunned. Bones scowled. "What? He's a patient, I have a duty of care, and damned if I haven't done weirder stuff in the line of-"

"Gonna have to stop you there, Bones, because what I was going to ask was could you fix me up with some painkillers for this cramp in my jaw."

There was a pregnant pause.

"...So you're telling me that you and Uhura went in there with him, and _you're_ the one with a cramp? Good _god_ , man. That woman must be made of solid neutronium." 

At any other point Kirk would have offered a spirited yet fruitless defense against the doctor's implications, but honestly, he was just about ready to drop right now. McCoy continued as he pressed a hypospray against Kirk's neck. 

"I mean, we all saw you deep-throating those bananas at the Christmas party, Jim. You're a medical marvel. Frankly I'm surprised you have a gag reflex any more." 

Tired as he was, Kirk couldn't help but flex his shoulders proudly at that. "Hey, Spock's not complaining." 

"I know, _I can hear you._ " McCoy gave him another of those resentful glares before looking away, expression relaxing. "Jim, you look beat. Are you sure you don't need my help?"

Jim looked momentarily at the shuttle. The truth was that he'd have been glad for it - while Uhura seemed to think they were about halfway done, Spock was showing no signs of letting up, and keeping him distracted was getting harder and harder. Or, well, the opposite. But what his CMO was offering wasn't something Kirk had the right to ask for.

"Bones, I commend your, ah, dedication to the cause, but we have no idea whether this is something Spock would consent to, and he's beyond being able to tell us right now."

The doctor looked down, silent for a moment. Kirk scrutinized his expression.

"Unless," he continued slowly, "You and Spock have already talked about this."

"Nyota, actually. When you were sticking things up your ass earlier." Pause. "All due respect, Captain, you're not as subtle as you think you are. Anyway... apparently she and Spock talked about it, and, uh, yeah."

Jim bit back his immediate impulse, which was to say 'Oh thank god, yes, please, please give my dick a break from this.' "You're sure," he prompted.

"I meant what I said, Captain. He's a member of my crew. I don't intend to leave a man behind."

Another pause. Jim tried not to smile at his phrasing. Bones looked like he knew exactly what his Captain was thinking. "Don't," he said emphatically. "Come on, let's get this over with."

Nyota was atop him when they entered, the Vulcan's lean hips pinned down beneath hers, both wrists still secured with the cable tie. She broke off her desperate, exhausted kissing to look up at them with relief; below her, Spock's lips sought her neck hungrily.

"Should we, um, let you finish?" Kirk offered, as McCoy scowled and, for some inexplicable reason, cracked open his medical bag

"No, I'm good, I really need a break," panted Uhura as she disentangled herself from Spock, who looked somewhere between confused and desperate when she pulled away. "Sorry, honey," she murmured, and strokes his hair, then made a beeline for the water. Bones sat down beside him, scowling. 

"The hell, Jim? Look at the state of his wrists," he complained. Spock, who by now seemed to have realized that Uhura wasn't going to come back immediately, gave a sort of snarl and attempted to roll onto his side, possibly an attempt to get up. Jim sat down heavily next to him and put a firm hand on his chest. 

"Hey, Spock, easy now, it's me, remember me? Come on," he soothed, trailing his hand down over the Vulcan's flat abdomen to grip his cock. He put an arm around the man's shoulders, noticing as if for the first time the light green grazes on his First Officer's back, the smears of blood on his wrists. 

He didn't need to ask why Bones wasn't getting undressed yet. Instead, with that same brisk gentleness Jim had seen him employ so often, Dr McCoy examined the wounds and sighed. 

"I'm gonna need to take this thing off, Jim. Is he gonna be safe?" 

A glance at Uhura, who nodded. "We can help keep him distracted," she said, still panting with recent exertion, and sat down next to the Vulcan's head, stroking his cheek with two fingers. Jim's hand increased its pace as Uhura leant down, hair brushing once more against Spock's strong shoulders, and kissed him. 

Jim shifted to free up his other arm; as Bones deftly got rid of Spock's restraints, Kirk nudged the Vulcan's thighs apart and pressed a thumb against his entrance, still slick from their most recent coupling. Spock's hips rose in response. He felt a shiver pass through his First Officer's body as Bones wiped away the blood and applied a dermal regenerator.

It was difficult to maintain a balance between keeping Spock happy and keeping him still enough for the doctor to work. Kirk settled for pressing a domineering hand against Spock's sternum while he added a second finger and upped the pace, crooking the digits carefully with each thrust to hit his prostate. (Thank _fuck_ the half-Vulcan actually had one.)

Was this the first time McCoy had administered treatment to a patient while they were being finger-banged? It didn't seem like an appropriate time to ask. Exhaustion was making Jim's brain go to odd places, and the way Spock was reaching for him, now that Bones had let go of his hands, was not helping. Uhura took his arms and pinned them against his body, shushing him, kissing his cheeks. 

Jim watched the Vulcan's face carefully as Bones sat back on his heels and quickly undressed - it felt like a violation of privacy to watch, odd as that was. Was that tiredness he saw in Spock's eyes, or just hazy desire, distant and low-lidded, as if the man neither remembered nor cared who he was? The idea made him a little sad, and he tried not to think about why. 

"Hands and knees might be easier on the both of us." McCoy's voice was quiet and gruff. "Is he ready?" 

Jim drew his fingers back, eliciting an annoyed growl. "Yeah," he said. "We got him." 

Uhura trailed distracting kisses over Spock's throat as Kirk took his arms, her guiding hand under his shoulders to roll him onto his front while Bones did the same with his hips. Jim found himself holding Spock's forearms against the ground, and he squeezed them reassuringly as Spock shot him a dumbly impatient look. 

"Hey. We got you," he repeated. In the corner of his vision, McCoy's hand on Spock's waist looked so strangely rough and human against the pale alien skin, but the press of his hips was gentle and gradual. Too gradual, apparently, and Jim heard the doctor gasp when the Vulcan shoved himself back with a high and eager keening sound. 

"Okay, yeah, you weren't kidding," Bones said breathily. Uhura had rolled onto her back by now, her head beneath Spock's at an angle, and she and the captain shared a tired grin before she looked back into the Vulcan's eyes. 

"You're doing so well, baby, you're being so good for us," she crooned, her hand moving to his cheek. His forehead lowered to rest against hers as McCoy started to move. 

There was something heartbreaking about all this, the love in Uhura's eyes and the desperation in Spock's face and the way the Vulcan's hand moved to grip Jim's arms in return as McCoy's fingers squeezed gently at the Vulcan's flank as if soothing a wounded animal. He knew this would change things between them irrevocably once it was over - how could it not? - and this strange microcosm of sex and sacrifice and trust would cease to exist forever. But they were for him now. And he would live. That was what mattered. They would come out of this changed, but they would come out together and alive. 

Spock's breaths faltered. His body went still. Kirk reached for his hand and gripped it. 


End file.
